callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nuketown (map)
Will the nuke explode some random time like the rocket in launch or will it just be there? :It will explode at the end of the match, after the scoreboard shows up. CirChris 16:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Speical seprise vahn said if u shoot the heads of all the managins in 30 seconds theres a speical suprise! 16:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that it's an achievement. Saltydonut88 19:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) its gonna be a triple rainbow the most baller shit there is Maybe the nuke in nuketown will go off...HYBRID XERO 20:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) OK just gonna put this out there apparently its gonna be a screamer 01:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This... ...looks like a fun map! :D [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] Whats up? [[User talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 21:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) possible reference anyone remember indiana jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull??? I do but why would they have copied that in there. SLAUGHTERER 08:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ' 10:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC)' :They did not copy indiana jones, the map is based off of the 'towns' that the US military would build to test what would happen if a nuke went off near by. Lordqaz 00:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Pc Nuketown for us PC players can have any game mode? Wow thats awesome never knew they did that in small maps. Although i remember a FFA on COD4 that was shipment 24/7 no other map. Max players was about 45 or 50 i think i can't remember. SLAUGHTERER 08:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) (EXTREME SPOILER) Nuketown secret revealed. EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER Now the above isnt spam, its just so that the spoiler wont show up on my home. The secret, according to seven sins, is that when you destroy all 40 manequins within 30 seconds, the map dims till it looks like dawn. Weapons spawn on the manequins. And then, suddenly, zombies start climbing in from out of the map, truning into a horde style game-mode. DONT ADD TO ARTICLE. A Lonely Nomad 21:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://www.se7ensins...et-on-nuketown/ :Sause? 55px|link= You. Do not. Exist. :Wut? Awesome sauce. A Lonely Nomad 21:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Source? And I doubt that is true. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : :Some idiot trashed the page Small-sized? Funny. This map is about the size of Wasteland, the largest map MW2 had. I think there's one map which is smaller, but I can't recall what it was. YuriKaslov 02:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) The suprise will be uploaded I just did it we had huge party and did the suprise is worth it but i wont spoil it until I upload to this page theaters acting like a douche.Sgt Sprinkles 15:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well hurry the fuck up! YuriKaslov 16:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea I want it NOW. I must know.Anyway how many friends did it take. Sniperteam82308 16:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Sooo.... Any day now? Chefwillis 00:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC)